Adolescencia
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Existe un término general para denominar a esa serie de cambios que se experimentan al llegar a cierta edad, como madurar psicológicamente y crecer a nivel físico. Adolescencia. Este fic participa en "Desafío constante: Imágenes inspiradoras" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones".


**Adolescencia**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad: <strong>Avatar la Leyenda de Aang es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa en "Desafío constante: Imágenes inspiradoras" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Pareja:** Lin & Kya.

El fanart le pertenece a _**zhuzibeifang.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Existe un término general para denominar a esa serie de cambios que se experimentan al llegar a cierta edad, como madurar psicológicamente y crecer a nivel físico.

Adolescencia.

Hay muchas maneras de atravesar la adolescencia y en opinión de muchos individuos, las chicas son las más conflictivas a la hora de atravesar por esta etapa y Kya piensan que esos individuos están equivocados.

Crecer y madurar no es más complicado o problemático solamente por ser del sexo femenino. Al contrario, a su entender hay muchos factores que lo facilitan. Como por ejemplo cuando los intereses amorosos comienzan a golpear el corazón y tienen que saciar esos sentimientos de una forma u otra.

Los chicos apestan cuando de relaciones románticas se tratan.

Solamente tiene que ver el caso de Tenzin, que terminó con Lin el mes pasado porque Pema llegó a su vida y conquistó su corazón. Kya entiende perfectamente que Lin no quiere volverle a dirigir la palabra, ella tampoco lo haría después de la patética excusa que su hermano le dio para terminar la relación.

Pero Kya debe admitir que las chicas son más complicadas cuando de suponer antes de tiempo se trata.

—Me traicionaste, Kya. Yo pensé que eras mi amiga pero una vez más compruebo que no se puede confiar en nadie —masculla Lin entre dientes y Kya no puede reprimir una mueca de sorpresa.

—¿De qué se supone que estás hablando?

—Primero Tenzin termina conmigo, no fuiste capaz de decirme que eso iba a suceder para así al menos, me preparaba emocionalmente para el golpe. Segundo, a una semana de haberme dejado, lleva a su casa a presentar a Pema y tú la recibes con los brazos abiertos. ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de nuestra _amistad_? Y tercero, te vas al Polo Sur sin siquiera despedirte o interesarte por saber qué estaba sucediendo conmigo.

La mandíbula de Kya se abre considerablemente y hubiera llegado hasta el suelo, si su abertura maxilar se lo permitiera. Aprieta sus puños sintiendo impotencia ante las acusaciones de Lin, que como de costumbre, acaba de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

—En lo único que tienes razón es que debí visitarte o escribirte antes de viajar al Polo Sur, pero mi padre estaba en su lecho de muerte. ¿Qué pretendías que te pusiera a ti antes que él?

Lin abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla.

—Yo no lo sabía.

—Ahora ya lo sabes, Lin. Deberían informarte antes de hablar sin tener argumentos. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que mi hermano iba a terminar contigo? Si Pema estaba enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo de Tenzin, jamás lo dejo al descubierto. Y en segundo lugar, Tenzin es mi hermano ¿qué se supone que iba a ser? No podía simplemente decirle que no quería ver a Pema en _nuestra _casa.

—Solamente pensé por un momento que nuestra amistad significaba algo para ti, pero entiendo que no tiene el mismo valor para ti que para mí —dice Lin y luego menea la cabeza—. Todo esto es ridículo, no tiene sentido. Ignórame y haz como si nunca hubiera venido.

Se retira a zancadas tan fuertes que derriba una de las columnas del templo.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

Kya sabe que es joven y bella.

Tiene el cabello de una tonalidad marrón, la piel morena característica de la Tribu Agua del Sur, el lunar junto a su ojo atrae la atención a su mirada del color verde agua. Ella representa lo que muchos llamarían belleza exótica y sabe que en su vida va a conocer nuevas personas, pero de momento solamente le interesa una.

Es irónico esa persona haya sido la novia de su hermano durante bastante tiempo, sea tan terca y obstinada como nadie más puede serlo y haya derrumbado parte del templo de la Isla del Avatar.

—No seas tonta, Kya. Lin sigue enamorada de Tenzin —se dice en voz alta para convencerse—. Además, suponiendo que ella no sienta nada más por él, ¿por qué se fijaría en ti?

Se escuchan unos pasos y seguidamente se encuentra con la figura joven y atlética de Lin. Su cabello negro está perfectamente peinado y luce su uniforme policial.

—Hola, Kya —saluda de forma nerviosa, no sabiendo cómo empezar a disculparse—. ¿Estabas hablando en voz alta?

—Puede ser pero ese no es tu asunto.

—Tienes razón no es mi asunto —Lin se sienta a su lado y Kya no puede disimular su sorpresa ante sus palabras, parece menos huraña de lo habitual—. Solamente quería disculparme por lo ocurrido la otra tarde.

—No lo puedo creer, ha llegado el día donde Lin Beifong se disculpa —asegura con ironía.

—No lo hagas más difícil de lo que es, ¿quieres? Quiere decir que siento haber sido tan impulsiva, haberte culpado de cuestiones que no te conciernen, decirte que lamento mucho la muerte de tu padre y la columna que derribé accidentalmente.

—Sé que eres sincera Lin. También sé que resulta complicado para ti, darte cuenta de tus errores, debido a tu personalidad rígida. Por eso, acepto tus disculpas.

—Entonces... ¿amigas?

Él que no arriesga no gana.

Kya comprende que es su momento para dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos. Levanta su mano y acaricia lentamente la cicatriz del rostro de Lin, nunca le ha preguntado quién se la hizo y algo le dice que es un tema que no prefiere tocar. Ella no se aparta ante el contacto y es más, parece disfrutarlo porque cierra lentamente sus ojos.

Inhala profundamente, llenan sus pulmones de aire y de coraje. Se inclina hacía ella y junta sus labios en un pequeño beso. Lin abre lo ojos sorprendida pero no se aleja, comprueba que Kya besa más dulce y pasional que Tenzin y eso le gusta mucho.

Vaya que le gusta mucho.


End file.
